


Billy/Vane Prompts from Tumblr

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Billy/Vane Prompts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	Billy/Vane Prompts from Tumblr

_**Billy/Vane -- #4** _

#4…  “I’m too sober for this.” Billy/Vane

Billy watches, almost horrified as Charles lays out an 11x11 sheet of paper with three dozen circles on it.

“We need to go over the seating chart.” Charles hands him a pencil.

“The seating chart?” Billy uses the eraser side of the pencil to scratch the side of his head as he stares at the paper stretched across their living room floor. “Why can’t people just sit where they want? They’re not children, they don’t need direction on how to sit do they?”

“Yes they do because my Aunt Sally has to be as far away from my father as possible or we’ll end up refereeing a fifteen year old fight over an expired license plate. Is that what you want to do at our reception? Because I sure as fuck don’t.” He crosses his arms over his chest and just looks at Billy. “Now, do you want to help or not?”

Billy scrubs a hand over his face and heads for the kitchen. “I am way too fucking sober for this.”

He comes back with a six pack and two bags of chips.

They spend the next three hours looking at the RSVP’s and laying them out in neat little piles of “gets along with everyone” “is a complete asshole” and “can probably be trusted with alcohol and people.”

By the time they have every name on the paper and Charles’s family spread out through the three dozen tables, Billy’s head is throbbing. He sprawls out on his back with his eyes closed to rub at his temples.

He feels the weight of Charles’s body settle on his thighs. When he opens his eyes Charles is smiling down at him and Billy remembers why they’re doing this. Charles leans in and kisses him softly. “Thank you. I know this isn’t how you wanted to spend tonight.”

Billy reaches up and pulls Charles down until he’s resting against Billy’s chest, his head tucked under Billy’s chin. Billy’s hands are sliding through Charles’s hair gently combing out the tangles.

“I love you.” He whispers it against the side of Charles’s head and he can feel the motion of Charles’s lips pulling up into a smile.

Charles sits up and says, “If I’d had any doubt before, I wouldn’t now. No one would sit through that many stories about my family if they didn’t have to.”

Billy sits up so he can reach Charles’s mouth. They kiss for long minutes, Billy’s arms wrapped around Charles’s waist, Charles’s own arms around Billy’s neck. Billy presses his forehead against Charles’s collarbone before saying, “I don’t have. I want to.”

Charles laughs at him “Baby, I’m a sure thing, you don’t need to sweet talk me.” Billy just bites at his neck and presses Charles back until he’s flat on the floor with Billy hovering over him. He spends the next hour reminding them both what all of this is for.

 

* * *

  

_**Hold -- Billy & Vane :)** _

Vane waits on the beach. He tries to look inconspicuous but he knows he’s failing. They were supposed to be gone six days, it’s now day thirteen and The Walrus has finally pulled in. He paces the beach, cigar in his hand as he watch launch after launch come back without Billy.

When the last one lands and Billy still isn’t on the beach, Vane sits where he stands. He props his arms on his knees and breathes as deeply as he can. He closes his eyes against the pricking there. When he looks back up there’s one more launch coming and Vane can see it’s holding only one person. One incredibly tall and broad man. Vane wants to go to his knees and thank a God he doesn’t believe in.

His heart starts beating double time. He comes to his feet, eyes never leaving the lone figure in the boat. Vane waits where he is. Billy’s seen him and Vane knows Billy will come to him.

Their eyes lock as Billy’s feet land in the water. Billy doesn’t stop to speak to anyone, instead he heads straight for Vane.

Vane can feel his breath catching as he catalogues Billy’s appearance. There’s a bandage wrapped around his hand and a cut across his cheek. He stops in front of Vane and neither of them speak.

Vane wants to wrap his arms around Billy and never let go. He needs to feel for himself that Billy is alive and well. He needs skin under his hands and mouth.  Billy’s eyes search his. Billy’s hand reaches out, his fingers brushing Vane’s forearm. In that moment Vane no longer cares about the men around him.

His need for Billy is stronger. He surges forward and wraps his arms around Billy’s waist and leans his forehead on Billy’s chest. Billy’s arms come around his shoulders, hands gliding up and down his back. He feels Billy’s lips on the top of his head as Billy whispers nonsense to him. Vane breathes for the first time in thirteen days.

 

* * *

  

_#59 “Can I kiss you?”_

 

After months of their crews working toward the same end everyone on Nassau is finally beginning to see the results of all their hard work. The fort is rebuilt, Spain and England have left to regroup and commerce is at an all time high.

Its a night of celebration as both Vane’s and Flint’s crews had returned successful from the hunt.

Billy rarely drinks, doesn’t like the way it makes him feel out of control but tonight he’s surrounded by men he calls friends and brothers. He figures a bit of rum won’t hurt.

He three cups in, leaning with his elbows on the bar watching the men behind him in the mirror when Vane settles next to him.

The conversation is easy between them now. They both want the same thing for Nassau, both working toward a single goal. It doesn’t hurt that Vane is easy on the eyes.

Billy isn’t blind, or stupid. He’s seen the way Vane’s eyes linger on his body and he won’t pretend it doesn’t make heat pool in his stomach.

Vane’s eyes slide over him now, just a trace of hunger in their depths. Billy’s had just enough liquor to let himself react without thinking about it. He opens his body slowly, turns to face Vane with a raised brow. Vane just looks back, runs his eyes down Billy’s body once more, slowly this time.

Billy takes a single step closer, close enough that he can almost feel the heat coming off Vane’s body. Billy’s heart starts to kick up and his mouth goes dry. He can feel arousal pooling low in his belly.

When their eyes meet his breath catches. Vane’s eye are hot and Billy leans closer, lets his eyes drop to Vane’s mouth. Vane’s tongue licks out, runs along his bottom lip and Billy has to bite his lip to keep from moaning.

Vane leans into him, warm breath ghosting across his skin raising goosebumps as he whispers in Billy ear, “I want to kiss you. Can I? Will you let me taste you?”

Billy shivers and barely gets out a yes before Vane is all but dragging him into a dark corner. Vane backs him into the wall and presses his lips chastely against Billy’s. Once, twice, before his tongue is sliding along the seam of Billy’s mouth.

Billy opens to him moaning as their tongues touch. Vane tastes like rum and smoke. He chases Vane’s tongue. Sucks on it before scraping his teeth over it.

His hands slide into Vane’s hair angling his head to get deeper. Vane moans and Billy turns them, slams Vane’s back into the wall and lifts him, settles his hands on Vane’s ass, squeezing and releasing as Vane rubs against him.

A clearing throat behind them breaks them apart. Billy turns his head ready to take the head off of whoever interrupted them, until he sees Silver smirking at them.

“Perhaps you should think about continuing your…discussion in private.”

Billy nods his head and leads Vane up the stairs. The next day, Vane walks with a hitch in his step and smile on his face, and Billy’s got finger shaped bruises on his throat. Both of them happier than they’ve been in months.

 

* * *

 

  _#52 “Tell me to go and I will, but if you ask me to stay, I’ll never leave you again.”_

 

Vane doesn’t think he’s ever seen Billy drunk. And he’s certainly never seen him this belligerent.

“Why are you even here?” Billy rounds on him, beer bottle hanging loosely from his fingers as Billy points accusing fingers at him.

Vane doesn’t know what to say. He’s here because he’s half in love, and completely infatuated and he wants Billy more than he’s ever wanted anyone in his life.  

They’ve been…whatever this is now for almost six months and Billy still only barely acknowledges his presence when they’re in mixed company.

He doesn’t understand why Billy hesitates to tell the rest of their friends that they’re seeing each other. Every time he touches Billy when they’re not alone Billy moves away.

“I saw you with her you know. I’ve seen it more than once. Saw it tonight.”

His words are slurred but Vane can’t mistake the hurt bleeding into the words. Billy collapses onto his couch.

Vane racks his brain. He’s desperately trying to understand who it is that Billy’s referring to.

He drops to his knees in front of the couch. He shoulders his way between Billy’s thighs and takes the bottle from him. He sets it on the table beside them. He rests his hands on Billy’s thighs.  

“You should go.” Billy still won’t look at him, his eyes are focused over his shoulder.

“Look at me.” He doesn’t continue until Billy’s eyes meet his. “If that’s really what you want I will, but I don’t think it is. I don’t know what’s going on here, but I know what I feel and I don’t want to leave. Talk to me, Billy.”

Billy rubs his hands over his face. “I’ve heard the stories, the history about you two. Love of your life, sacrificed everything, etc. And I can’t figure out what you’re still doing with me.”

He barely holds back a laugh as the light bulb goes on. “That was ten years ago. And it would be fairly embarrassing if I weren’t over her considering the things I’ve said to her about you.”

“You told her? About this?” Billy’s face is stricken.

“I know you asked that we keep this to ourselves, but I’m happy and I wanted–”

He’s cut off by Billy’s mouth as Billy slides off the couch into his lap. Their teeth click and Vane pulls back just enough to gentle Billy, to take control of the kiss. It’s messy and wet and neither of them are breathing.

When Billy finally pulls back he looks into Vane’s eyes, “I don’t want you to go.”

Vane shakes his head and whispers the word _never_ over and over as he sucks half a dozen bruises into Billy’s neck and across his collarbone. Billy lets him, encourages him, something he’s forbidden in the past. He holds tight to Vane’s hair, holding him in place as his teeth sink into Billy’s skin.

The next time they’re out Billy leans into him, nuzzles into his neck, keeps his hand high on Vane’s thigh as their group of friends rib them. Billy only blushes a little when Vane kisses him in public the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to expand that last one into a full blown story. *sigh*


End file.
